Coronado72's Halloween Special
by jaime.evaunit.coronado72
Summary: Hello Ghost and Ghouls, I have made this tale for this particular day of Horror, Fright, and countless screams. I do hope that you enjoy this tale, while you still live. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!
1. Chapter 1

I own, neither Mass Effect, nor Ghostbusters.

This is a Halloween special Fanfiction and I hope you like it.

* * *

[Ghostbusters Soundtrack-01]

The scene opens, showing the 1980s Colombia Pictures logo, then a grain filmed version of the Bioware Logo. Then a old commercial starts on a small screen.

"Are you troubled by strange noises at night?" Dr. Raymond 'Ray' Stantz asks the viewer.

"Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement of attic?" Dr. Egon Spengler asks, holding a flash light under beneath his face.

"Have you or your family actually seen a spook, specter or ghost?" Dr. Peter Venkman asks. The camera moves out, showing that the commercial is on a holoscreen, in a Citadel museum, with a Salarian guard watching it.

"If you answer is yes, then don't wait another minute." Ray said with Peter and Egon standing with him.

"Just pick up the phone and call the professionals!" Ray said, the guard shaking his head, not knowing the being wondering the halls. And then Egon speaks.

"Call the..."

"Ghostbusters!" The trio said together. "We are ready to believe you!"

"With our Halloween Special today." Peter finishes with a sales pitch.

"How are they still in business, I don't know." The guard said as he looks at the commercial. Just then the being screams into a camera, making the guard jump as the video goes blank. "Palidos, something heading your way." The Salarian guard said with hints of fear in his voice. We now see a Turian guard looking around the place, wondering into a room filled with Terran artifacts, cult artifacts.

"Right, thanks for the warning." The Turian brings out his pistol and activates a flashlight app on his omni-tool. As he looks around, he is feeling dread and fear of the artifacts filling the room. Many of them made from human skeletons, flesh and blood, in forms of statues, tools, or what just the turian guard just past, a book. 'This place still give me the creeps.' The Turian Guard thought.

"Hey, Palidos." The Salarian Guard said loudly on the radio, making the Turian guard jump.

"What?!"

"I have been looking up this new exhibit and get this, most of this is from this cult that worship this entity called Gozer."

"No Varren Shit. Most of this stuff in here borderlines on crazy." The Turian Guard replies as he pass a stone statue.

"I know, but get this, out of all the item and myth that are displayed, there is one that sticks out." The Salarian said as the Turian guard turns his back from the statue as it multiple eyes glow yellow.

"Yeah, whats that?"

"This one myth about a 'Harbinger' return cleansing all when Gozer fails. I mean all of the stuff is about Gozer wiping out the human is the main theme."

"Yeah, lets talk this kind of shit, in the morning. This place is creepy enough in the day." The Turian said as he give the place one more look then walking out. "Are you sure there was someone here? I saw no one." The Turian said, unaware that something is watching him from behind. As he walks out the entity starts to move towards him and glow.

[End Song, Start Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr.]

The Turian guard notice the glow and then screams in fear as he made contact with the being. A large wave of supernatural energy expands from the small museum, spreading to the district, the sector, arm, arms then the center. As the people of the Citadel wonders what that was, they have yet to notice what was walking towards them, till they see it, giving them fright.

(00:12) Walking towards them was a standing pile of blob, strutting without care. The people scream and move out of the way as the being struts to the beat. As it struts, it move and bends from the shocked citizens, fallen garbage, and crashed vehicles. It even pass through some people, leaving behind a trail of slime on them. What was scaring the people so much is something that only exists in myth, a Ghost.

 _GHOSTBUSTERS_

Just then, the ghost is trapped in a Keep Out sign.

 _If there something strange, in your neighborhood..._

The Ghost became a build board sign for a small building.

 _Who you gonna call?_

A Asari maiden is reading a holopad until her omni-tool rings.

 _GHOSTBUSTERS_

A cry of help came from her end. She slams her hand on a alarm, alerting the people inside.

 _If there's something weird, and it don't look good... Who you gonna call?_

A Quarian male stop welding, a human male wakes up, a Krogan stop adjusting his pack, all starting to running out with their packs on their backs.

 _GHOSTBUSTERS_

(00:45) As the three run towards a gaudy looking Kodiak, and waiting inside is a Hanar. As they strap in, the Asari blows a kiss to the Korgan as they ride off. A Turian female is frozen in fear on whats before her.

 _I ain't afraid of no Ghosts!_

It was a red skeletal being with six arms and fangs and it approach her. It was drooling at her in hunger. It leap into the air to devour her, the Turian female screams covering her eyes, but before it made it, a stream of energy wraps around it, the turian female opens them and see the ghost being held over a small looking box.

 _I ain't afraid of no Ghost!_

The box opens and in a bright light, the ghost gets sucked in. The Quarian grabs the box and quickly jumps back into the Kodiak. The Female Turian gave what her kind is a smile to the Quarian, who blush under his helm. The human gave the Quarian a playful push, the Krogan laughs loudly at the Quarian's bashfulness, while the Hanar is giving advise to the Quarian on relationship.

 _If you're seeing things thangs running through your head..._

Another ghost is chasing after a group of Asari consorts, the blue maidens frightful as it took a appearance of sentient garbage. The human bursts in and aims the beam at the being.

 _Who can you call?_

The garbage ghost explodes, revealing the small imp controlling it.

 _GHOSTBUSTERS_

The human smiles as he points the beam at the imp.

 _A Invisible Man, sleeping in your bed. OW!_

The imps runs, but gets caught in the energy stream, getting moves towards the box.

 _Who Ya Gonna call?_

The human opens the box, and the imp gets trapped.

 _GHOSTBUSTERS_

(01:27) As the Asari Consorts start to thank the smiling Human, the others quickly grabs him and drags him inside, much to his despite. As they drive off, the human asks them their numbers, but was too far to hear them. As he grumbles, the group sees a self driving vehicle.

 _I ain't afraid of no ghosts!_

Inside is a skeletal Turian, laughing as he drives wildly in traffic. The Hanar takes out one of his beam and aims. With one good shot, he shot the vehicle down, the entity stumbling out in wooziness. It stumbles to a box and gets sucked in.

 _I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

The Hanar walks towards the box and quickly pick it as they continue to capture ghosts. In the main center, a couple is looking at a krogan statue, but it them was smashed by a giant hammer, belonging to a twisted looking Krogan.

 _Who you gonna call?_

It was about to smash the couple, but was hit at the face with a ball of energy.

 _GHOSTBUSTERS_

It came from the Krogan, wearing metal gloves coursing with energy.

 _If your all alone, pick up the phone, and call..._

The phantom krogan roars at the living krogan and ready it's hammer. The krogan smirks as he powers his gloves. The two are facing each other and the krogan punch the specter across the face.

 _GHOSTBUSTERS_

The dead krogan falls on a nearby box, and it activates on it. The ghost is now trapped, and the krogan grabs it.

 _I ain't afraid of no ghosts!_

As the Krogan picks up the box, C-SEC is surrounding him and the others under suspicion.

 _I here it like the girls._

C-SECs are trying to arrest the group, but met resistance from the group, especially the human.

 _I ain't afraid of no ghosts!_

Before C-SEC could arrest them, the peopele start to protest against them.

 _YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!_

C-SEC is discouraged and the group walks free, thanking the crowd. The crowd cheer at them as they leave to the next job.

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _GHOSTBUSTERS_

As they drive off, the kodiak is picking up large energy readings at the council room. Everyone nod as they drive there.

 _You have a dose of a freaky ghost, baby, you better call..._

Soon enough, the group barges in the council room, earning protest from the councilors, especially Sparticus.

 _GHOSTBUSTERS, OW!_

Before security grab them, everything started to go dark.

(02:34) Everyone look up and gasp in horror as they see, not one, but many mechanical cephalopods, looming over the citadel, leading them is the largest of them, Harbinger. As the people are screaming in terror, the four look at each other and nod as they bring out their tool and do something really stupid.

 _Let me tell you something..._

They are going to cross the streams.

 _Bustin' makes me feel good!_

(02:50) The Quarian male fires the first stream, hitting Harbinger, causing little damage to the ancient machine. Then the human starts to fire, right next to the quarian.

 _I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

Soon, the Hanar brings out its weapon, standing on the quarian's other-side, with the Krogan converting his gloves into a cannon and fires along with the human. As they combine the streams, it turn into a larger, more volitle version of it. Harbiner moans as it and it brothers feel pain.

 _I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

With a large pulse of energy, instead of destroying the universe, the merging beams start to disintegrate Harbinger and all of his brethren.

 _Don't get caught alone, Oh No._

 _GHOSTBUSTERS_

The group blink as they see that are still around. They smile and start to high five each other.

 _When it comes through your door, unless you want some more..._

They soon walk past the shocked Councillors, and start to hear cheers outside.

 _I think you better call,_

 _GHOSTBUSTERS, OW!_

Everyone who saw the event cheer loudly for the group, as they wave at them.

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _GHOSTBUSTERS!_

Many of them cheer as they unintentionally ended the Reaper War.

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _GHOSTBUSTERS!_

They soon hear that they are receiving another job from the kodiak.

 _I think you better call,_

 _GHOSTBUSTERS!_

They all soon ran towards the kodiak and jump inside.

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _GHOSTBUSTERS!_

The hanar driver activates the loud siren as they start to drive off.

 _I can't hear you. Who you gonna call?_

 _GHOSTBUSTERS!_

As they drive off, they did notice the military forces coming to save the day from the Reapers, but they where too late, much to their shock.

 _Louder!_

 _GHOSTBUSTERS!_

As the group drives away, the human turn on the radio and hears the song playing.

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _GHOSTBUSTERS!_

Everyone inside start to shake their heads to the beat.

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _GHOSTBUSTERS!_

As they drive, the camera zooms out as the music fades.

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _GHOSTBUSTERS!_

[End song, Start Soundtrack 02]

We now return to the small building many hours later, with the group exhausted, and carrying many boxes filled with many specters and ghosts. "So, how was business?" The Asari asks.

"Oh, you know, capturing long dead spirits, nearly got arrested for thought of being the people behind the ghosts, nearly destroying the universe, and killing a god." The human joked. "You know, the usual." The Asari only huff at this.

"Did you at least got the payments?" The Asari asks, as they bring out Credit chits. "That's good. Remember, this is my family's business, so don't forget them. Ghost hunting is expensive to run." The Asari grabs the credit chit as the group only stare at her.

"I still can't believe that she is working as a secretary, despite being the great great grand daughter to one of the founders." The Quarian said.

"I still can't believe you're dating her." The human said to the krogan, who just shrug at it.

"What can I say? Ghost hunting sounded like a easy college class." The krogan said as he looks at the Asari heir, who wink at him. "And I can't help it if I have animal charm."

"This one is particurally glad that all we faced was normal specters and false gods." The Hanar said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"I know what you mean. Usually old Pumpkin face shows his ugly mug and makes a huge mess of everything." The human said as he and the others are bringing the traps to the ghost holding cell.

(01:40) Just outside the building the the Turian security guard, staring at the Ghostbusters building. He have a dull look on his face, but soon starts to laugh slowly. As it grows into a loud cackle, the camera move above him, showing his shadow, not matching him, but, taking form of a all too familiar Spirit of Halloween, with the shadow's eyes and mouth glowing with wicked glee, knowing that this will be his day.

* * *

So, this is my first Halloween special, featuring Mass Effect/Ghosbusters crossover. This was something I been righting between breaks at my work, cause the little time I do have off work, usually is occupied cleaning the house, taking care of the pets, and help and 'contribute' to maintaining the house, only making me completing half of all my stories. Sorry for taking so long for my other stories. I hope my stories will be worth the wait and I hope you enjoy this Halloween special story.


	2. Chapter 2

I own neither Tokyo Ghoul, nor The Dark Stalker series. They belong to their representative owners.

* * *

The scene opens with Tokyo at night, the lights bright with the lives that live in this large city, but this isn't a peaceful city, nor a peaceful world. Out of countless realities that exists in the multiverse, this pocket of reality is home to humanoid cannibalistic beings called ghouls that prey on humans as their only source of sustenance. These beings have cause humans to be more wary and stronger with there hunters that use their tendrils as weapons to pierce and harm their near invulnerable bodies. With this hunt or be hunted thinking making its way to the world, this cause a endless cycle of vengeance, hate and murder on both sides as the hunters kill ghouls without discrimination and and many ghouls to become monstrous as they turn on their own kind for power and pleasure. This cycle will doom this world to drown in its own blood and death, leaving the most savage of beings alive to kill one another for what little is left. While this world's future is still a long way from that outcome, a portal opens above the city, the universe throwing in something that will shake things up.

"What the heeeellllllll!" The being screams as he crashes into a dark alleyway, no one seeing the being landing into a pile of garbage. The being groans, revealing to be a tall thin man with long slick back hair and for some reason pale blue skin. By the look of him, many people would see him as a rock and roll guitar player with the way he wears his leather pants, animistic boots and spiked belt. The man himself is a bit disoriented and pissed off when he rise himself from the garbage. "Where the hell am I? Last thing i remember is me offing that stupid blue vampire and absorbing that freaky giant abortion's power, the next thing I know is I'm here for whatever bloody reason." The man said, then he got wiff of something and drools a bit. "A fresh offed human that lived a life of murder, rape and drugs with a hint of conning. Oh, someone got dinner ready for me." The man said as he walks deeper into the alleyway, wanting to find on the deadman's corpse. When he arrive there, instead of some kind criminal laying there dying, a half eaten body is discovered with a bloodied human gorging itself with pleasure, it moaning in delight as he feasts on this lone human. It then catches a whiff of the man, smiling to know another stupid human have intrude onto its territory.

"Well, well, well who do have here now? Another human walking into my territory?" The creature asks as it wipe the blood from its mouth, not bothering the small piece of flesh and blood still clinging to its hands and shirt. "It's doesn't matter, all I know is that I have another prey to feast." With a small sound of flesh tearing and assembling, a large scorpion like tail emerge from behind its back, it's eyes turned red and black, distorted with hunger and madness. "Now fall before to this ghoul life every human before you!" The creature leaps forward with hunger, ready to feast on this man's flesh, ready to hear the cries and pleas from this weak being, but only heard the supposed human only clicking his tongue and bringing out a guitar.

"Who the fuck call you horror reject a ghoul?" The said as he struck the strings with a loud reverb. A sudden pillar of lightening came from below the man, surprising the ghoul to a halt. The ghoul sees the human's form being change, distorted and evaporated away. The ghoul was so awe struck on what's happening, it failed to see a large bone spear aiming for his heart. With a sound of flesh being pierced and pain foreign to the creature, it road loudly in anguish as the human emerge from the pillar and shows the surprised creature his appearance. "Certainly wasn't me." The man's appearance change drastically as his stomach cave inward, his ribs appearing as teeth on his abdomen, his hands skeletal, and his face a sunken skull with his hair spiked and more wild then before. The ghoul is horrified to see this zombie before him, piercing his heart, preventing him from healing with his home sales emerging from his hand, piercing through him.

"What the hell are you?" The ghouls asks, breathing raggedy. The zombie only grind with his lip-less mouth and answer it.

"The names Lord Raptor, the only real ghoul round these part. Now so me a favor..." Lord Raptor throws the shocked ghoul briefly into the air, then changed his right leg into a chainsaw. "Drop dead." Lord Raptor whips his leg at the falling ghoul, but the beast quickly blocks it with his weapon, with blood and sparks clashing one another. Lord Raptor growls at this as the two separate.

[Lord Raptor Theme]

Lord Raptor makes the first move as he attacks the ghoul with his clawed hands. The Ghoul blocks it with its weapon and whips it at Raptor. The True Ghoul dodges it by separating his upper half from his lower one, swinging around the attack. The Ghoul is shock to see this while Raptor takes full vantage of it and slashes at the healing wound, the ghoul screams in pain. The Ghoul jumps some distance away from Raptor and starts attacking him at a distance, hardening and sending shards of his weapon at him. Raptor growls as he jumps and blocks the attacks. Tired of this, he summons a small one eyed demon and uses him as a wormhole to transport himself right behind the now surprised Ghoul. Seeing the opportunity, Raptor changes his arm into massive claws of bones and lightening as he slash at the Ghoul, the creature screams in pain as he feels pain that are foreign to him. Raptor jumps upward and slashes the Ghoul's face wide open with his chainsaw leg once more. The Ghoul screams in pain as his head splits open with blood and brain start to spill out from his head. What thought could be brought up are only questions.

'How... How is this possible?! I defeated many Doves and Ghouls before this thing ever came, and yet, its attacking me and tearing me apart like child's play. No, I will not die, not to this foul thing! Not to this... MONSTER!' With a roar, the Ghoul's weapon merges with him, healing its wounds. Its upper body appears to be a that of a monstrous scorpion with a stinger as its arms. The Ghoul only roars and drools as it stares at Raptor. The True Ghoul only smirks as he sees more of a challenge. The Ghoul lunges at Raptor, instinctively wanting to kill and eat him. Lord Raptor is blocking the attacks with his arms and avoiding them. He use the demon to teleport behind the Ghoul once more, but the Ghoul quickly turns around, the stingers coming close to Raptor. Raptor whips out his guitar and stikes the cords, creating a small reflective shield that bounce the Ghoul back. Taking full vantage of this, Raptor changes himself into a spinning top with demonic lightening coursing through him. The damage it did was great to the scorpion ghoul as one of its stingers explode into nothing. Raptor lands and sees the monster still standing, ignoring the pain and only snarling at the True Ghoul.

"Standing standing eh? Well lets see you stand after this you poser." Raptor grabs the small demon and yanks its long tongue. Emerging from the behind the demon is a large Chainsaw, buzzing with life. With sadistic glee, Lord Raptor swings wildly at the monstrous ghoul and starts hacking and slashing pieces of flesh off it. The Ghoul tries to block the attacks, but the Chainsaw only cuts away the transformed weapon away, leaving the true body exposed. Seeing the snarling face of the Ghoul, Raptor cackles as he plunges the demonized weapon into the Ghoul's chest, bringing it upward. The ghoul screams a death cry as half its body is torn upward, its innards spilling out, and its blood spilling onto the ground. As its falls to the ground, life escaping from it. Lord Raptor smiles as he makes a sucking sound with his mouth. A black mist emerges from the corpse of the Ghoul and Raptor breathes it in. With mist absorbed, Raptor only gives a satisfied burp.

[End song]

"Well that was mighty tasty." Lord Raptor said with a smile. "Not as potent as a Darkstalker, but it dones the trick." Lord Raptor feels the soul's power being added to his own. "Well this place looks to be a exciting place to party, lets see what else it has for me." Lord Raptor said as he walks out the alleyway, returning to his human form, the demon crawling next to him. "Now lets turns this place on its head."


	3. Chapter 3

I own neither Zootopia, nor Lollipop Chainsaw. Both belong to their representive companies. Have a Happy Halloween.

* * *

The scene opens, showing the once beautiful metropolis that was Zootopia. The once peaceful city, a city born to unite all animals, both Predator and Prey, under equality and peace, even more so after the Nighthowlers incident, change when a supernatural force enclose the whole city and killed countless civilians in a near instant, and to some, they were arguably the lucky ones. The supernatural forces that enclose the city possesses the fallen and they rise up as the undead and the survivors went into a massive panic. The very few surviving people of power that survive are trying to restore order to the city and to place the dead back into the grave and rest they deserve.

Now here we are at a small local high school, Saint Roarmero High, where two of Zootopia's finest and most famous officers, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, are investigating the school for this is where the source of the supernatural force emerge. The two officers are willing and ready to face what dark forces live there, well on the inside they are.

"So this is where Chief Bogo sent us." Nick said as he looks at his partner.

"Yep, according to surviving witnesses, the supernatural force began here with only a young goat as a potential suspect." Judy replies.

"Yeah, a goth dressed goat spouting revenge on the world and chanting spells on a roof top isn't a big enough clue right now." Nick said sarcastically, with only Judy rolling her eyes at him.

"He is the only suspect as of right now. Maybe through him, we can find some accomplices, maybe a motivation." Judy said as she and Nick are walking towards the school.

"Whatever you say carrots. By the way nice dress." Nick said as he comments on what Judy is wearing, she herself scoffing at him.

"Said the talking head."

"Touche." With the two at the front doors, both the writer and Reader get a better description of the two.

[Lollipop- The Chordettes]

With the song starting, Judy walks in, the light showing the small grey rabbit wearing something far from what a officer of the law should wear. A candy colored Cheerleader outfit with matching bright pompoms in hand and whether intentional or not a small frilly skirt that could easily shows what underneath with the right twirl. With a Cheerleader top that only covers her chest, exposing her stomach and back. And handing on her hips is a head of Nick himself, with a pawcicle in his mouth. While the mystery of how he is how he is, is something better told in a another time, but it didn't take long for the two to hear moans and groans as the once empty hallway slowly fill up with many undead. Judy just looks around and from out of nowhere, she brings out a large chainsaw that been decorated beyond normal. With a yank from the cord, the tool came to life as the undead horde eyes her. A small few come towards her and with a quick jump, she slashes across their necks and a second later, their heads pops off, with the light making the gore a fountain of shining hearts. A zombie try to get a jump on her, but with a quick slash upward, Judy bisects the zombie from the bottom up, when the zombie splits apart, a rainbow appears, both Judy and Nick ignoring it. The zombies continue to swarm the two, Judy jumps upward, bringing out a large handgun and starts shooting the brains of any zombie in her sight, using the powerful kickback from the weapon to keep her up in the air. With every twist and flip, Judy not only avoid the attacks from the undead, but also gives her a good shot at the desired target. Bypassing the horde, Judy sees that they won't stop, so she plan to use the forgotten fire extinguishers laying on the floor, use her gun and shoots at them, causing them to explode, killing most of the undead horde. The surviving few are up in the air and Judy use the opportunity to finish them off. With a quick pull of the cord, Judy readies the chainsaw and leaps into the air, slashing and decapitating all living zombies apart. As she lands, the zombies explode, somehow like fire works, showing many flowers, colors and cure skull images. Judy only brushes her fur on her body, only to blow a bubble of gum and popping it with the last firework explosion.

[Song ends]

"Good work there partner." Nick congratulating Judy.

"Thanks Nick." Judy said as she continues to explore the school.

"Anymore jumps and I could have a good view underneath your skirt." Nick jokingly said. Judy stop in her tracks and picks up Nick's head.

"Your lucky your cute right now." Judy said as she give a quick peck on Nick's brows. Judy continues as she set Nick back on her waist.

"You know you love me for that." Judy only shakes her head with a smile as she hears a next group of zombies coming. Nick only groan at their noise. "This got to be the craziest Howlloween ever."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the late posts, work got more monogamous and suffered some writers block. I'm not dead and still trying my other stories. And a Thank you for last year's suggester fro this years Halloween one shot. Like before, place a suggestion on the comment section for you idea and I'll may post it next Halloween. Have a Horrific Halloween.  
**


End file.
